


Company When One Wants None

by KC_R



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, no beta we die like the Broken Vessel, sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_R/pseuds/KC_R
Summary: At his hut on the edge of the world, the last thing Oro wanted was another pupil. Unfortunately, fate was not so kind.
Relationships: The Knight & Nailmaster Oro (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Company When One Wants None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryCoolatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/gifts).



> I read Strawberry Coolatta's fic and it made me sad, so I made this in hopes that they would read it and get sad, and then I'll have my revenge.

Ever since the child stopped arriving, he stopped expecting guests. He didn’t want any more pupils, he just wanted to be alone with the gifts they gave him. When he heard the almost silent approach of footsteps, he assumed the best. He was thoroughly disappointed, being greeted with the dark, cold eyes of another child. His child’s eyes had been full of warmth and emotion, this one’s eyes were empty. (Or had the child’s eyes held anything? He couldn’t remember. It had been so long.)

“Hmph. How did you find me, down here where the world ends?” He asked. The child looked up at him, just as his child had done. “Yes, I know why you’re here. You came to learn a Nail Art from the legendary Nailmaster Oro. It is the law of the Great Nailsage that I must pass down my teachings to those who are worthy. But no law forbids me from exacting a payment for my time. If you truly wish to train under me, prove it with Geo!” He had taken his own advice and put a price on his teachings to keep other bugs away. He didn’t want another pupil, but unfortunately, he had to. As much as it hurt him to admit, his child was dead. He would need to pass his Nailart to another, living student. The child looked down in thought before reaching beneath their cloak and producing a handful of geo, and then another. As many pieces of the currency that they could hold with their little hands. He let out a disappointed sigh and got to his feet. If he had to train them, then he would do his best, even if they wouldn’t ever compare to his first pupil, his only real pupil.

The training session concluded. They learned just as quickly as the child did, if not faster. It should have made him proud, it would have if it wasn’t the first time he was proud of a pupil. “Hmph. I must say, you are an excellent pupil.” It was almost difficult to get the words out, a mere mock of the praise he gave his child. They looked up at him, shoulders rising and falling with heavy breaths. They tilted their head as if they didn’t know the words he spoke. “Your skill with the nail, and your thirst to become stronger… you remind me of my brothers.” It was a lie, they reminded him of the other child. They were almost identical, now that he examined them. The only difference was their horns. They continued to stare at him almost expectantly. “I have taught you all I can. Go back to the world, traveler, and leave me to my solitude.” He added. The child stared at him for a moment longer, and then they left. Alone at last, and the long-closed wounds had been torn open again.

When the little one returned again, he had given up all hope of his child returning. But maybe, just maybe, he could move on. It was wrong to think that he could have another pupil, especially when their cloak, his gift to them, still sat on his shelf, next to their trinkets and gifts that they had gifted him. They had something, one hand holding it and the other holding the hem of their cloak closed. “You’ve returned, though you were not invited.” He said. He got a spike of nostalgia at the words he had once spoken to his other pupil. “As my pupil, it is lawful that I allow you rest and shelter, but do not stay longer than you need to.” He offered before returning to his meditation, hoping the child would leave, leave him to his mourning and his regrets. Thankfully, after a moment, he heard them leave, their little footfalls announcing that they had left him. He opened his eyes, moving his gaze to the door. At his feet sat a small, pale flower, and for the first time since he was but a hatchling, he cried. He put their flower in a vase and prayed to any of the gods left in these cursed lands that his pupil would return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, entirely inspired by StrawberryCoolatta's fic "Oro's First Student". Comments on what I can improve in my writing style would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
